Western Covenant Empire
The Western Covenant Empire is a Country on the most Western part of the continent. Its borders are shared with many of its former parts of the empire that left after the Civil war. The Western Covenant Empire is a authoritarian Dictatorship after Theou Archigos was able to take power from the Covenant council. Theou was a general in the civil war and after was unhappy how the Covenant council lead the country into ruins and after years of quietly building support and connections he was able to coup the Covenant council taking full leadership for himself. Theou's new government is militarist state that wish to retake all the lost lands of the former empire. The country has been rapidly industrialising under the new leadership and building up its army. History Before 250 AC The area was made up of tribal groups with some trading cities along the cost and half civilisations along the rivers. The area mainly exported goods like furs and salt, the inner tribes would trade with the river civilisations and then they would trade with the costly trading cities and they would export the goods east to the rest of the world. By as early of 200AC Covenant explorers and missionaries were interacting with the costly cities and starting to move inland. In the Year 244 AC the first main Covenant outpost was founded named Antoral. It became the centre point for all covenant plans in the west and become the capital of dycon state. 250AC-550AC Around 250AC Covenant Empire started to push into the area converting most of the trading cities with eas, as many of the trading cities would get better deals if they were part of the Covenant Empire. The inner parts took much longer as they didn’t really care about the larger world or the fault of the Covenant empire.The Covenant empire had to take over the riverlands by force taking about 100 years until the Covenant empire had control over the inner areas of Dycon. Many of the nomad tribes were able to stay out of Covenant Control as the Covenant empire didn’t care to take over some nomads around the area but just wanted the riverlands as they had towns they could tax. Because of Dycon’s size it was hard to rule over all of it so a feudal system was inpace where local tribal leaders would become the head of some area and the Covenant empire just ask for soldiers in war and gold in peacetime. Dycon become and imported part of the Covenant empire with supplying it with furs and salt along many other goods and also become the strongest state in the empire as it was so large with the city of Antoral becoming the second largest city in the empire next to the capita. 550AC-650AC When the first raids started in the eastern parts of the Covenant empire, Dycon stayed safe as it was so far. By the eastern nomads started taking large parts of the Covenant empire and raiding all over the Empire, Dycon became a safeguard and many people moved west to feay the raids. When palace city, the capital of the Covenant empire was raided in 576AC the leadership of the Covenant empire moved to Antoral. When the eastern part of the empire fall Dycon was the only part that was left so become the new Covenant empire. 650AC-800AC From the the fall to of the East Covenant Empire to 700AC was mark of many raiders coming farer and farer west until They were at the borders of the West Covenant Empire. In 723AC the East Covenant Empire left the empire to found there own east covenant church starting the covenant schism. Both East and West almost went to war over the schism but both were unable to mount anything so far away. Covenant War In 786AC The Covenant War Started 800AC-1200AC Stuff happen 1200AC-1400AC Great War happens in 1275AC, Showed the West Covenant Empire is weak 1400AC-1500AC The Covenant Empire is chilling and they get a few colonys 1500AC-1550AC Covenant council take power in 1505AC The Holy Emperor moved to the East Covenant Kingdom, and the colonys join the east covenant kingdom. 1550AC-1600AC 1570 the Kingdom of reka and the empire went to war for Kentro the Covenant empire lost and after all the States of the empire wanted independence and revolts started. Civil war starts in 1575AC Politics The Covenant Empire has gone through political turmoil for the past 30 years with the civil war. Before Theou took control the Empire was run by the Covenant council, a Theocratic Oligarchy that took power when they coup the holy emperor in 1505. under the Covenant council the empire saw slow growth and a hardliner view of the Covenant church. When the Civil war started the government broke down and the generals of the empire were the ones with any power left. After Theou Took power in 1585AC he Killed or deported any one who could or world depose him and began his consolidation of power and By 1595AC Theou was in full control and a full authoritarian Dictatorship. censorship and crackdowns are common and most people have few civil liberties. The Empire is planing on going to war and as such all the resources of the state is going to the army with all means of production being own by the State. Theou destroyed the West Covenant Church and replaced with the state with only few parts of it being still around by 1600AC. With Theou in power, the Covenant council hasn't been destroyed 100% and parts of it still remain and are trying to take power back but have to work underground and be careful not to be found out. The old Holy Emperor of Agios living in the East Covenant Kingdom is trying to get the East Covenant Kingdom to help him retake his Homeland And put him back in power. A man called Sotiras, is trying to build an army underground to restart the civil war to save dycon and free it and found a republic. Foreign Relations The Covenant Empire Is seen to the rest of the world as a backwards rump state in a state of failing control. Its old allied of the East Covenant Kingdom has broke off ties in 1506 when the Covenant council took power and kicked out the holy emperor. All the former countries of the empire are worry that the new leadership will try to retake the empire and are looking for allies to help them. The Covenant Empire has close most diplomatic ties with the outside world and are trying to build up a army to take over his former empire and more.